Cosa Nostra
by Ichireiro
Summary: AU. "My name is Adam." Luke saw a blond man, clad in a suit. "And you're standing in the main headquarters of my mafia." Slash!
1. The Beginning

**A/N: **I've been planning this for a while. I had it started already, but it mysteriously (meaning that I probably deleted it and I just can't remember) disappeared from my computer. I know that I shouldn't start on anything else until my South Park fic is finished, but I couldn't resist. Oh well. Enjoy.

**Warnings: **I'm not really sure how much violence and swearing will be in this yet, but I can definitely promise one warning; there will be slash (male/male) in this. If you don't like it then I suggest you click off of my fic. This particular chapter swears a few times and has Luke thinking that certain characters-_male _characters-are hot.

**Characters: **I'm going to try to put a wide range of the characters into this, along with pairings, but it _will _have Luke in it. I know he irritated a lot of people, but tough luck. If you can't _stand _him then you should probably click off of my fic. Right now. Go on. Otherwise, enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I'm not Tim Kring. Trust me.

* * *

Cosa Nostra

Chapter One

The Beginning

"He looks like Jeremy."

Luke, who had been passed out up until now, was beginning to stir. He could hear voices in the room with him, which was what had woken up from his unconscious state.

_'That's weird..'_

Luke's father had split on him and his mother years earlier. His mother would occasionally sleep around with guys-the kids in school called her a whore-but they never bothered him; he always slept with his door locked anyway. He didn't have any friends to invite over, either, so it was normally just him and his mother. So where were the male voices he was hearing coming from? Had he fallen asleep in school? Had he even _gone _to school that day? He had a tendency to skip classes.

"Jeremy's hair isn't even that color."

Luke didn't think he even _knew _a Jeremy. He didn't recognize the name, but he didn't recognize the voices that were speaking either. So far, he had heard two people-the people discussing whoever this "Jeremy" was-clearly, along with people making noise in the background. He couldn't hear what the other people in the room were talking about, but he could hear their voices, along with their foot steps. They were moving closer.

"I _know_ that. Look at his face though. They look a little alike."

Luke could imagine the two men who were talking about him. They would be smaller than Luke, though they both sounded older. They would be easily taken down in a fight if it came to that-Luke, who loved fighting, would most likely see that it _did _come to that-and they would be completely unattractive.

_'I bet they're real losers.'_

"You think abstract art and conceptual art are the same thing."

That confirmed it. They were talking about art. They _had_ to be losers. He had probably fell asleep in the art room or something. There was probably a hoard of nerds surrounding him by now.

The last one that had spoken-the one that apparently _knew _about art, something Luke didn't-didn't sound like he was from New Jersey, which was where Luke was from; the other male that was involved in the conversation didn't sound like he was from New Jersey either, now that Luke thought about it. It was the first males voice that caught his attention; he sounded as if he had some type of accent, though it took Luke a moment to catch it.

"Will you two _stop_ it already?" This voice was new, possibly one that had been in the background before. "You're acting like _children._"

The new voice sounded as irritated as the other two had during their banter. It, unlike the other two, sounded commanding. It was the kind of voice that gave Luke wet dreams. It was also the kind of voice that people listened to; the two other males had stopped arguing.

"_Good. _If you two had been paying more attention to the actual _teenager _you're standing by instead of _acting _like one yourselves, you would have noticed that he's awake."

Luke tensed, his body going completely stiff. How had the guy _known? _He had made sure not to move around too much. It was becoming hard not to squirm now though; he could feel three pairs of eyes, probably from the men who were talking before, staring at him.

"His breathing is uneven."

Luke blinked, momentarily forgetting that he was pretending to be knocked out. He was surprised; he had thought that the male who supposedly didn't know the difference between abstract art and conceptual art was stupid, though he couldn't put his finger on the reason why, especially since he himself didn't know the difference; he _did _skip classes. Still, it had been the one he had assumed to be stupid that had spoke.

Now that he had opened his eyes, Luke couldn't close them; they knew he was awake for sure now anyway. He couldn't stop staring at the men who were standing above him. His eyes traveled over each of them, his mouth falling open at the sight. He had been wrong before when he had assumed that they would be unattractive. Standing before him were three of the hottest guys that he had ever seen.

"Hey, kid." The one that had pointed out that his breathing wasn't even spoke. He sunk down to his knees so he would be closer to Luke, who hadn't even thought to sit up yet. "How are you feeling?"

Realizing that he was still laying down, Luke finally sat up. Where the hell was he? He ignored the man sitting by him to look around. It looked like he was in someones basement.

_'Shit. Mom will be pissed if I miss dinner again.'_

It wasn't as if his mother actually cared about him. He just knew that she didn't want to bother with the police if he went missing.

He had forgotten about the men around him, his ADD getting the better of him, to try to figure out where he was. His attention was drawn back to the man closest to him when said man reached out to grab Luke's chin between his index finger and thumb, forcing the boy to look at him.

"Hey, come on." The man's voice was reassuring. "I'm a paramedic. Tell me how you're feeling."

Paramedic? Like Luke would believe _that. _Why would a paramedic be in a basement? If that was even where he was. The man looked trustworthy though. Luke didn't trust people who fooled you into _thinking_ they were trustworthy.

Luke wanted to pull away, not wanting the man to touch him, but something compelled him not to. The man _was_ attractive. He seemed older than Luke and if the boy would guess, he would say the man was somewhere in his twenties. He was a brunet; he had long bangs that were covering part of his face. Luke watched as the man moved his hand up-the one that wasn't on Luke's face-to swipe the hair out of his face. It was no use though; it fell right back into the same spot it was in before. The man's eyes were, like his hair, brown. All in all, he wasn't bad on the eyes.

"Paramedic?" He heard one of the other guys-the one with the slight accent-speak. He looked up to see which one it was. "Please. You're a nurse, Petrelli."

A nurse? The idea that a paramedic had been _wherever _the hell they were had been ridiculous, but a _nurse? _A _male _nurse? Luke turned his gaze back to the man sitting by him-Petrelli. It wouldn't be hard to believe that the guy _was _a male nurse. The man looked feminine to him with bangs like that.

Petrelli's eyes rolled. Him and the other guy were back to fighting, apparently.

"I was a home hospice nurse. _Was, _Mendez."

Huh. So the other guy's name was Mendez. That _did _sound foreign, didn't it? Luke turned his gaze back to Mendez. He looked around Petrelli's age. The man's hair, which was longer than the paramedic's, was also brown like the man's, along with his eyes. Luke was having trouble choosing which one was hotter.

Petrelli, Mendez...That only left..

"Will you two _stop _it?"

This time Luke looked at the last member of the trio of men; it was the guy with the sexy voice. His hair wasn't as long as the other two men's, nor was it as girlie. His eyes were dark like theirs, but something else seemed different about him to Luke. He seemed more intimidating than the other two. Luke decided _he_ was the hottest of the three.

Luke shifted, finally moving away from Petrelli's hand. He had looked around earlier, but they had been blocking his view to see if anyone else was in the room. He was tired of just sitting there. He was tired of not knowing where the hell he _was. _

Luke stood, not bothering to brush off any dirt that might be on his clothes; he didn't give a shit about clothing. The movement caught the men's attention, but he didn't wait for them to say anything else to him before he spoke.

"Where am I?"

The unnamed man looked impressed for a moment that Luke had stood up and spoke. The guy probably thought he would do what other-what "normal"-kids would do in his situation; freak out.

"My name is Adam." Luke blinked, not having heard the voice in the time that he had been there. The three men around him-Petrelli had stood up after he noticed Luke was-seemed surprised too as they turned to look in the direction the voice had came from. They apparently hadn't known that this "Adam" was in the room either. "And you're in the main headquarters of my mafia."

Luke, who was in the center of a small circle that the men had made around him, squeezed between a gap that was between Mendez and Petrelli to look at "Adam."

Standing by a basement door-Luke had been right about it being a basement-was a blond man clad in a suit. Luke was thinking about the fact that he was surrounded by four hot men when he passed out.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Review please~


	2. Doctor Doctor

**A/N: **A second chapter? Oh my. :o I'm afraid I've abandoned my South Park fic for the moment. :"c

**Warnings: **Not saying that there's a lot of swearing in this chapter, but I do do it often. I'm blaming it on the fact that I'm writing a South park fic.

**Disclaimer: **I'm not friggin' Tim Kring. :c

**Review:**

M. Joseph Day: I was seriously like this "0.0" when I saw how many alerts I had in my inbox because of you. I wasn't expecting anyone to review for this as fast as you did. Thank you. And your question? Sylar~ Thank you for reviewing~

* * *

Cosa Nostra

Chapter Two

Doctor Doctor

Luke awoke, for the second time that day, to the sound of people talking. He laid in bed, tense, trying to remember where the hell he was at. Had he fallen asleep in class? A sense of DE JA VU came over him and he ignored it, choosing to pretend that he was asleep and to listen to the people around him.

"Why do we need a young pup like him anyway? He can't do us a lot of good."

The voice that had spoken clearly belonged to a male. It was agitated, but the agitation only made the man's accent-it was British, Luke realized-prominent. Luke tried to place the voice, but he couldn't. Hoping that it might be easier to figure out who the man-who sounded years older than himself-was if he tuned back in to their conversation, he focused his attention on what the people around him were saying once again.

"Hey!"

Again, another male. Where the hell were all the chicks? Not that Luke cared; he had known for years that he preferred guys to women.

This guy sounded like he was closer to Luke's age than the other man was. Unlike the other man, this boy didn't have an accent. He also sounded more feminine.

"He looks like he's _my _age."

So Luke had been right; the kid _was _about his age. He didn't sound happy either. Maybe this was the "Jeremy" person that he apparently looked so much like?

"Exactly." The voice from before-the British one-sounded slightly cocky. "And what good are _you?_"

Luke was growing tired of the argument, his ADD making it hard for him to concentrate. He was becoming restless. He couldn't hold still. If any of the people in the room-he suspected that there was more than the two-looked at him, it would be obvious that he was awake. Or maybe they would think he was having a nightmare, it causing him to twitch in his sleep. A nightmare about strangers kidnapping him. Right.

"Will you two _stop _it? You're worse than Peter and Isaac."

Peter and Isaac? He didn't recognize the names, but that _voice _sounded familiar. It was sexy-incredibly so-but it sounded so irritated. And then it hit him. Memories of earlier came rushing back to him, smacking him with full force.

He remembered waking up in someones _basement, _three of the hottest guys that he had ever seen surrounding him. He remembered some blond guy in a suit showing up and telling him that it was some kind of _mafia-_like Luke would believe _that. _He may skip classes, but it didn't mean that he was stupid-before he had passed out.

That voice-the familiar, sexy one-had belonged to the guy with dark hair, the one who's name he hadn't caught.

Luke, tiring of just laying there, sat up in the bed, realizing for the first time that he was even in one. He looked around the room; he had been moved from the basement to someones bed. The covers, along with the pillows, on said bed were soft and warm, feeling pleasant against his skin.

The room he was in was large. Luke could fit both his own bedroom and his bathroom into the one room. The room was decorated with dark colors, for which Luke was grateful for; he had a killer headache and bright colors would only make it worse at the moment. Besides, he thought, yellow sucked.

He snapped his attention back to the occupants in the room, realizing that they had grown silent. The three men, who were standing by his bed, were staring at him. They dark haired man that he had meet earlier was smirking at him, as if he expected him to put up a fight or something.

One of the men-the older looking one, who was the British one, if Luke had to guess-was watching him carefully. He, along with everyone Luke had met since he had been in the building, excluding "Adam", had brown hair. He, unlike the others though, had a graying beard. Luke could tell by the way that the man was looking at him that the guy didn't trust him.

_'Good for him. Who trusts someone they just met? Besides, I could totally kick his ass.'_

The boy who looked to be about his age was watching him curiously. Yet again, the guy had brown hair and dark eyes. Boring. Something about the boy reminded Luke of a creep or a stalker. He would avoid being alone with the kid if he could.

The three males were still staring at him, as if he was an animal in a zoo.

"...What?"

The boy moved closer to him. Luke, now that the boy was closer, decided that he had been right; the kid _did _look like a creep.

"My name is West. West Rosen."

The boy held out his hand for Luke to shake. As if that was happening. What kind of name is West, anyway? Rosen sounded just as girlie as the guy looked, Luke decided.

Luke ignored West's hand, which was still being held out, and looked at the dark haired man that he had met earlier. He looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to say his own name, causing said man to chuckle lightly, a smirk gracing his lips.

"Sylar."

West retracted his hand, though Luke wasn't paying attention to him, and shot Sylar a hurt look, as if it was _his _fault that the kid had ignored him. West's look only caused Sylar's smirk to grow though, causing the younger man to glare. He got why the kid was so bent on being this new kid's friend; West was the youngest member of the group, not counting Jeremy, who wasn't that fun to be around to someone like West who loved trouble. Jeremy was just too quiet for him.

Luke smirked back at Sylar, thinking that the man's name was cool. He turned his gaze to the older, British man. The guy didn't look like he wanted him to be there, but tough luck; it wasn't _Luke's _fault that he was..._wherever_ the hell he was.

"Claude Rains."

The man's voice was as unwelcoming as his expression had been but Luke shrugged it off. He turned his gaze back to Sylar, ready to ask where he _was, _but the door to the room burst open. Luke snapped his eyes over to the door, his mouth falling open.

Standing there was one of the hottest guys that he had ever seen. The guy had dark, curly hair, along with dark eyes and skin. He looked like he was foreign. Indian, maybe? The man rushed forward, pushing Sylar out of the way to stand by Luke's bed. Sylar rolled his eyes and moved out of the way, but other wise ignored the shove.

"You should have informed me that he had passed out!"

The scream was directed at Sylar, but Luke couldn't focus on the words that had came from the man's mouth. He had been right about the man being foreign. He could tell by the guy's accent, which, if was possible, was sexier than Sylar's voice.

Luke was surrounded by sexy men. Even the creepy kid was hot.

He could hear footsteps coming towards the room. Taking his eyes off of the foreign man-who was even hotter up close-he saw the Petrelli guy coming into his room then towards his bed. He moved to sit on the edge of Luke's bed, opposite from the side that West was still standing at. Sylar and the other man was standing by the foot of his bed with Claude behind them so Peter had a whole side of the bed to himself.

"This is Doctor Mohinder Suresh." Petrelli nodded towards the doctor's direction. "Just lie back and let him look you over to make sure you're alright, okay?"

Who did this guy think he was, his mother? Luke rolled his eyes but found himself laying back on the bed anyway. Something about this guy made him seem trustworthy.

* * *

**A/N: **I think I'll end this chapter here. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Review please~

**Characters: **I just want to list off all of the characters that's been in this so far: Luke, Peter, Isaac, Sylar, Adam, West, Claude, Mohinder, and mentions of Jeremy.


End file.
